<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don't tease the dragon by StrangeReflexion</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26975914">Don't tease the dragon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeReflexion/pseuds/StrangeReflexion'>StrangeReflexion</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Regards [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Third Watch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>55-David, Gen, Writober</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:29:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>540</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26975914</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeReflexion/pseuds/StrangeReflexion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p><span class="u">/!\</span> Disclaimer : La série ne m'appartient pas et j'écris pour le plaisir. Je ne touche évidemment pas d'argent.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Regards [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968607</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Don't tease the dragon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><span class="u">/!\</span> Disclaimer : La série ne m'appartient pas et j'écris pour le plaisir. Je ne touche évidemment pas d'argent.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bosco et Faith venaient de se réinstaller en voiture avec leur dîner.</p><p>Pendant toute la première partie de leur service ils n’avaient pas arrêté une seconde. Ils s’étaient donc mis d’accord sur le fait qu’ils avaient besoin d’un peu de calme. Un peu de répit, loin du bruit et de l’agitation, avant de se remettre en selle. Alors, plutôt que de rester dans un fast-food bondé de monde, ils étaient retournés au RMP pour manger.</p><p>En plus de ça, il n’y aurait ainsi aucune chance pour qu’ils soient rejoint par une autre unité de flics ou de secouristes. Il n’y avait plus qu’eux deux, l’écho de la ville de l’autre côté des vitres fermées, le silence à l’intérieur, et leur dîner.</p><p>S’il y avait bien une chose que Faith détestait plus que tout, c’était quand Bosco commençait à taper dans sa nourriture avant qu’elle n’ait décidé qu’elle ne finirait pas. Et Faith ne finissait jamais.</p><p>Avait-il des tendances masochistes enfouies profondément quelque part en lui ou avait-il juste le goût du risque ? C’était une question qui n’était pas encore tout à fait déterminée à l’heure actuelle.</p><p>Pourtant Bosco continuait de régulièrement terminer la portion de frites de sa coéquipière sans lui en demander la permission ni même attendre son feu vert. Il y avait quelque chose de grisant à braver l’interdit. A la voir s’en rendre compte également. Une microseconde de flottement, pendant laquelle la stupeur se dessinait sur les traits de son visage. Le calme avant la tempête.</p><p>Puis son regard changeait. Le dragon sortait de son sommeil et Faith braquait sur lui des yeux furieux, prête à déchaîner tous les feux de l’enfer.</p><p>Bosco avait beau lui avancer des arguments logiques – pour une fois qu’il en avait ! – Faith ne voulait rien entendre. Elle ne voulait jamais rien entendre dans ce genre de situation. Il avait tort, un point c’est tout. Alors il riait. Il riait de bon cœur et Faith voyait plus rouge encore car elle savait qu’il le faisait exprès. Et il savait qu’elle savait qu’il savait, donc il en rajoutait.</p><p>En vérité Bosco ne faisait jamais le fier dans ces cas-là. Jouer avec les nerfs de Faith n’était jamais une bonne idée. Jamais. C’est pourquoi il ne se serait pas permis de faire une telle chose si Faith avait été de mauvaise humeur au préalable. Il tenait à la vie, tout de même. Or, à force de provoquer le dragon, un jour il finirait par se faire brûler l’arrière-train. Ça lui pendait au nez. Pourtant la tentation était trop forte.</p><p>« T’es vraiment susceptible quand il s’agit de bouffe, t’en as conscience ? lui fit remarquer Bosco.<br/>
-	Eh bien oui, parce qu’il s’agit de ma nourriture, répliqua Faith en insistant bien sur la marque du possessif.<br/>
-	Heureusement que t’es pas enceinte…<br/>
-	La ferme.<br/>
-	Ça serait un véritable cauchemar.<br/>
-	Bosco, je te jure que si tu continues je te colle une balle entre les deux yeux, le menaça-t-elle.<br/>
-	C’est bon, je me tais.<br/>
-	Bien.<br/>
-	Cela dit, toi et moi on sait très bien que t’allais pas finir, ne put-il s’empêcher de rajouter.<br/>
-	Bosco !<br/>
-	Okay, j’ai rien dit ! »</p><p>Bosco leva les main en signe de paix, sans pour autant être capable de se retenir de rire, et démarra la voiture.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>